1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system (an electrical storage system) and a storage controller for the storage system.
2. Description of Related Art
As a background art, there is known the technology disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-17663.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-17663 discloses a technology relating to an abnormal condition detection apparatus. The apparatus includes a high-voltage battery device that includes a plurality of blocks electrically connected in series to each other, each of the blocks having a plurality of unit cells electrically connected in series to each other, and a plurality of voltage detection circuits corresponding to the blocks, respectively. The voltage detection circuits detect respective voltages of the unit cells in each of the corresponding blocks and output, in parallel, respective signals relating to the detected voltages to a low-voltage microprocessor via a communication line provided with an insulating interface.